Why are you so big?
by Fullmetal Zelda
Summary: Trisha has to take a quick phone call so the boys are left alone. Was this a wise decision? (Young Ed x Young Al)


**I might do a follow up one and make this a multi-chapter one shot thing but that depends on the feedback.**

**Cover was found on yaoi haven reborn.  
**

* * *

Trisha pulled her bare son from the bath and carefully wrapped a towel around his body before doing the same to the other. Bath time had been both of her sons' favourite time of the day - perhaps this was because they would get all of the dirt that they had created off of their bodies then. Either way, she was delighted to have children that looked forward to have their faces scrubbed at and hair soaked.

If it had been a typical day, they would have been dried and sent to bed with a bedtime story so their hair would dry but it wasn't like that. Trisha found herself answering the telephone when she had just taken Edward out of the bath. Alphonse, however, remained in the soapy water.

"Do you think she'll be quick enough so we can have a story?" Edward asked his brother with a raised eyebrow. Stories always made him fall asleep and the thought of not having one made him feel sad.

"We will, brother," Alphonse's promise whispered, "Mother does talk for ages but she hates to get out of routine." He looked at his brother's distressed face but his hand was what was brought to his attention, which was clutched against the the fluffy blue towel and he trembled causing it to fly onto the floor. Alphonse's eyes almost popped out when he saw a bulge that was far larger than his own.

"Brother... can I ask you something?" Alphonse asked with a blush.

"Anything Al," Edward snapped out of his trance and his face went from a horrified look to the normal fuzziness.

"Since when did you get so big?" Alphonse blurted out before realizing what he had just proclaimed.

"Big," Edward scratched his head like Alphonse had meant he was finally taller, "What do you mean?"

"I mean down there," Alphonse spluttered as he pointed at Edward's lower area, "My one looks as small as my little finger." He held his finger in the air then dunked it under the water to measure the size. When he had turned back to his brother's pride, he noticed that it was even longer... and straighter.

"I'm better than you at everything," Edward snarled with his hands on his hips, "That's how. Alchemy is the obvious example." It was Alphonse's turn to scratch his head in confusion.

"You used alchemy on your willy to make it bigger, brother?"

"No, no, I didn't, you idiot!"

"Prove it!"

"How'd want me to prove it, you novice?!"

"Let me touch it to feel if it feels different!"

Edward's eyes glanced at his brother in objection but he knew that if he didn't let him touch, he would never believe him.

"Fine..." Edward grumbled a moment later. He shifted over closer to the bath tub and Alphonse ran his wet fingers along it. Somehow, Edward felt some strange pleasurable feeling in his body as Alphonse did so.

"It sure does feel weird, brother," Alphonse declared, "I need to inspect it a bit more." Edward opened his mouth to accept the offer when instead of words, a soft moan drifted from his mouth. He felt his face go crimson as he made the disgusting sound but his brother seemed to like what he heard.

For the next few minutes, Alphonse's fingers weaved around Ed's penis like it was a game. When Al would stop, Ed would frown but the more Al touched, the harder it was to stop. Edward's hips jerked by themselves as this desirable feeling pumped through his veins - it was a thrill he had never experienced before. Alphonse's rubs increased in quantity with the jerking and Edward slipped more moans.

"Mhmmmm," He panted with closed eyes, "Al this feels great."

"It tastes amazing too, brother," Al replied through the gaps in his gulps and throbs. For him, it felt like a wet snake popping in and out of his mouth. He didn't want to stop because it felt so good.

A white liquid oozed around Al's face and Ed's hand grabbed onto Al's drying hair by instinct. Curiously, his other hand took a sample of his mixture by dipping a single finger onto the head and into his mouth. A sour yet satisfying taste expanded in his mouth so he didn't eat any more. But either way, Al was blowing on his whistle and thrusting his head up and down in a steady beat.

"Don't stop," Edward whined. He helped Al by pushing his head when it was appropriate, which caused his hips to jerk around more.

"Can we swap," Alphonse looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Eventually, Edward popped his penis out of his mouth and cleaned his brother's face with his towel. The white substance stuck out like a sore thumb.

The boys were about to swap when faint footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Edward covered himself in the towel again like they had been before the phone call.

"I'm sorry I took so long boys," She said softly, "Winry's mummy called and considering she's at war at the moment, I didn't want to waste my chances talking to her."

"It's okay," Edward told her gruffly, "Me and Al were messing around with alchemy so you wouldn't understand any of our talk." Trisha couldn't help but laugh with her hands grasped together.

"Your father would always tell me stuff like that," She giggled as she helped her second son out of the bath. With narrowed eyes because of the mention of his father, Edward glanced at his younger brother's penis.

He was right. He did have a dinky winky!


End file.
